wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Luo Huan
Xiantao, Hubei, China |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-present |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Wang Qunce, Xu Jinglei |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Luo Huan (Chinese: 罗欢, pinyin: Luō Huān, born March 6 in Xiantao, Hubei) is an elite Chinese gymnast. She is the 2017 and 2018 Chinese National Champion and represents the Zhejiang province in domestic competition. Junior Career 2013 Luo made her international elite debut at the Australian Youth Olympic Festival in January 2013. There, she won gold with her team and silver on the uneven bars. Later, at the Chinese Nationals, she came in fourth with her team and eighth on bars. In late summer, she competed at the Chinese National Games, winning a team silver medal. 2014 Luo competed at the Pacific Rim Championships, winning gold on bars, bronze with her team and in the all-around, and placing fourth on floor and eighth on vault. She won team gold at the Chinese Nationals that May, and went on to win two gold medals (all-around and uneven bars) at the Chinese Individual Nationals in November. 2015 Luo competed at the Chinese National Championships in June, winning bronze on floor exercise and placing fourth with her team and seventh in the all-around and on bars. At the Chinese Junior Nationals later that month, she won team and uneven bars gold, all-around silver, and placed sixth on floor. Senior Career 2016 Luo made her senior international debut at the Doha World Cup in late March, but finished eighth on balance beam after a fall. At the Chinese Individual National Championships in October, she won the all-around title. 2017 In February, Luo competed at the Melbourne World Cup in Australia, winning silver on uneven bars and placing fourth on balance beam. In April, she competed at the Doha World Cup in Qatar, winning gold on uneven bars and bronze on balance beam. In May, she competed at the Chinese National Championships in Wuhan, winning all-around and uneven bars gold and placing fourth with her tea and on floor, and sixth on balance beam. In September, she competed at the Chinese National Games, placing fourth in the all-around, fifth with her team, and sixth on uneven bars. She had also initially qualified for the balance beam final, but withdrew. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, placing seventh on uneven bars. 2018 Luo began her season at the Baku World Cup in March, winning gold on balance beam and silver on uneven bars. In May, she competed at the Chinese National Championships, defending her all-around title. She also won gold on beam, silver on bars, and bronze with her team. Luo was initially named an alternate to the Chinese team for the Asian Games in Indonesia in late August. However, when a gymnast became injured in a closed practice, Luo flew out at the last minute to take her place. She helped China win team gold and individually won silver in the all-around and on uneven bars. She was named to the Chinese team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. She contributed to China's team bronze medal, and helped them qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics, and individually placed ninth in the all-around and fourth on uneven bars. 2019 Luo competed at the Chinese National Championships in May, winning all-around silver, team bronze, and placing fifth on uneven bars and balance beam. In June, she competed at the Korea Cup, winning gold on balance beam and floor exercise and silver on uneven bars. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Lolita" by Victor Zinchuk 2014 - theme from The Pink Panther 2017 - "Bailar" by Deorro feat. Elvis Crespo